Es como volver atras
by Karen Kirkland Beilschmidt
Summary: Hiruma recibe un extraño sobre desde el hospital, y se sorprende al ver quien es la persona que lo envio


Era una cálida mañana de primavera en Deimon, era sábado y los integrantes del club se tomaban un descanzo. Pero dos de ellos estaban presentes en el club, un par que había comenzado a salir hace unos meses atrás, Hiruma Youichi y Anezaki Mamori

Hiruma: -bebiendo café y tecleando su laptop- oi, nose porque querías venir al jodido club cuando no hay nadie

Mamori:-trapeando- por eso, por que no hay nadie y puedo limpiar todo con mas comodidad-fija su mirada en un sobre que parecia haber sido arrojado bajo la puerta- ¿y esto?, ¿aun haces que tu correspondencia llegue al club?-señalando el sobre en el suelo-

Hiruma: solo las que no son importantes, los gastos comunes siguen llegando al departamento-dirige su vista hacia ella y cambia su tono normal por uno mas burlón-, y han aumentado desde que vives conmigo, sobretodo la del agua gracias a tus baños de tina

Mamori: -inflando los mofletes- tardaría menos si tu no entraras mientras me estoy bañando a molestarme para que hagamos cosas que no se hacen en el baño-fija su vista nuevamente al sobre mientras lo recoge- ¿ hum? dice que viene del hospital central de tokio, no creo que sea poco importante

Hiruma: cuando me rompí el brazo di esta dirección no me gusta que los jodidos vecinos se enteren de todo lo que me pasa-cierra el laptop-ven vamos al hospital a ver que sucede-toma sus cosas y las de ella- y date prisa jodida novia

Mamori:¡ oye! espérame, ¡Youichi!-corre tras el

Al llegar al hospital Hiruma le arrebata el sobre a la muchacha y se lo enseña a la encargada, y esta los hace pasar inmediatamente

Dra: habitación 21, al final del pasillo

Mamori: muchas gracias-sigue a su novio quien ya había comenzado a caminar-

Hiruma: porque tanto jodido agradecimiento Mamori, ellas están para atendernos

Mamori:-un poco sonrojada por oírlo decir su nombre- no tiene nada de malo agradecerle a las personas

Hiruma abre la puerta seguido por Mamori, adentro una mujer de unos 42 años que no se le notaban demasiado estaba sentada en una cama mirando por la ventana, tenia el cabello liso y rubio hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y alargados, nariz delgada y recta y unas orejas que Mamori al verlas supo que las había visto en otro lugar

Hiruma: dime ¿quien demonios eres? y ¿porque enviaste un sobre que solo contenía datos del hospital?

?: tanto tiempo ha pasado que incluso has olvidado a tu propia madre

ambos quedaron con los ojos como platos, la sorpresa no cabía en sus rostros, en un leve movimiento Hiruma vio el nombre escrito en los papeles del sobre los cuales no se molesto en leer antes, en letras obscuras decia claramente **Kaori Hiruma**

Hiruma:-con la mirada ensombrecida- ¿porque?, ¿porque me buscaste?

Kaori: porque no me queda mucho tiempo, diría que solo un par de horas-baja la mirada- el cáncer que me aquejaba cuando tu solo tenias cuatro años empeoro, y como ultimo deseo quería verte, pero quería verte y ver que fueras feliz-mira a Mamori- ¿eres su novia?

Mamori: si,-se inclina- Anezaki Mamori, mucho gusto-mira a Hiruma quien había comenzado a dar silenciosos sollozos mientras temblaba- Youichi...

Hiruma: pensé que habías muerto cuando yo tenia doce años, cuando volví a casa y tu no llegaste-se arrodilla junto a la cama-

Kaori: ese fue el rumor que hecho a correr tu padre cuando me interne en el hospital para no preocuparte hijo-le toma una mano- ahora solo quiero que pasen conmigo estas ultimas horas

Mamori: si se ira, quiero que se valla con una buena noticia-se arrodilla junto a el- Youichi, estoy embarazada

Hiruma:-sorprendido- ¿es enserio?, no se que decirte

Mamori: no digas nada, solo sonríe para que te despidas de tu mama con una buena cara de alegría y orgullo

Kaori: los felicito a ambos por su bebe en camino, al menos tendré algo interesante que contar allá arriba

De pronto un inmenso y largo bip llena la sala...

Hiruma:-dejando caer las lagrimas-esto es... como volver a ese día cuando mi jodido padre medio la falsa noticia de su muerte-se abraza a su novia-

Mamori: tranquilo, ella esta en un mejor lugar ahora, y su recuerdo vivirá siempre en tu corazón

Hiruma: lo se, ahora vayámonos... no quiero ver como esos jodidos paramedicos la sacan de aquí

Salieron del hospital a la funeraria y luego directo al departamento. Hiruma se encargo de darle una hermosa despedida junto a su ahora prometida, y todos los meses lloviera, hubiera truenos o tormenta, iban al cementerio a dejar una hermosa roza azul y a contar lo que sucedia en sus vidas, porque para ellos, ella aun estaba alli y todos los meses los esperaba para sentir su compañía.

**Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews :3**


End file.
